Lyon 9 Episode 12: Alien Sickness Christmas
Christmas time is here, but Lyon gets a bad case of the flu when he gets stuck in a snow bank. This effects his aliens while Santa becomes bad and takes over America. Plot "Christmas is here!" said Lyon, sledding down a mountain with Jessica and Robert. The sled hits a bump, and Lyon goes flying into a snow bank. "AAAH-CHOO!" said Lyon. Jessica and Robert land where Lyon is and pull him out of the snow. Mr. and Mrs. Niner carry Lyon into bed. "Get some rest" said Mrs. Niner. "I don't need some rest. I just need to heat up" said Lyon, turning into Opposite Big Chill after they left. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. He sent lava all over his room! He turned into regular Big Chill and froze the flames. His alien computer was in flames! After he freezes it, he sees a red dot. A Forever Knight has a ray and is blasting Santa Claus. "No!" remarked Lyon. Lyon flew there. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. He froze a whole region! But it didn't matter, Lyon had to get to Santa and right away. He flew up and up and up, until he got to the Santa Claustle. He went in. Santa was bad. He blasted a freezing beam at Lyon, then threw a present. It hit the Oppositrix, turning Lyon into Opposite Echo Echo. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. He smashed himself together. Santa and his reindeer flew off. An elf had a present. As Lyon got close to it, the bow pulled Lyon and threw him into the toy factory. He was going to get transformed into a toy! Lyon ran up the conveyor belt, but it pulled him back down. Many wooden toy parts were dropped on him "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. He smashed himself together again, also smashing the toys. The conveyor belt was carrying Lyon towards a smasher! Lyon shot a sound wave which destroyed the smasher, but parts of it combined with itself by Lyon. Half of the whole elf factory crashed into the crasher. Lyon now looked like a puppet. A TV came on. "This just in! Santa Claus is terrorizing Lake Bay!" said a female reporter. Santa was shooting frosty beams towards the lake. Lyon leapt really far down to Lake Bay, turning into Opposite Swampfire. "All man, I ran out of frosty beams" said Santa, who stopped blasting freezy beams. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon, freezing himself. He fell in the part of the lake that Santa didn't freeze. "The perfect adding" said Santa, flying away. Lyon turned regular. He then shot some fire, leapt up, turned into Opposite Chromastone, and absorbed the blast. The healing made him not sick. He chased Santa. Santa was making a cage at the mall. He charged his frosty beams. He then froze the air into fist and punched Lyon into the snow. He became sick again and sneezed. "AAAH-CHOO!" Lyon shocked himself, losing all energy. "A-ha, bonus!" said Santa. Lyon slowly turned into Opposite Goop and blasted goo. Santa stretched out and out and out, until Lyon sneezed himself apart. He turned into Opposite Jetray to use his beam to cut a rope which held a chandelier which was dangling over Santa. Lyon did. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. "Why does this keep happening?" said Lyon, as he shocked himself lightly. But the beam caused static electricity. Lyon was stuck to the wall. Santa froze the chandelier, broke it, and flew away. Lyon said, "Hmmmmm. I have to get out of this." He then flew away, but static made the mall follow him. Lyon flew quickly so the mall wouldn't hit him. When he came across Santa, the mall flung against him. Static made the Oppositrix turn and Lyon became Opposite Spidermonkey. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon, shooting a web over himself. "Uh-oh" he said as he stretched out. He quickly turned into Opposite Brainstorm. "AAAH-CHOO! AAAH-CHOO! AAAH-CHOOOOOOO!" sneezed Lyon, sending himself into the ground several times. "If I have to sneeze, I might as well use it against him" said Lyon, getting close to Santa. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon, sending both into the ground. Lyon had one more alien to try. "Opposite Humongosaur!" said Lyon, turning into him. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. He sent himself into the air, flipping over and landing face down. He grabbed Santa. "AAAH-CHOO!" sneezed Lyon. He flipped over in the air. He kept flipping. Santa went around and around and around and around. Lyon landed on his feet and Santa landed on his face. He was tangled up in the reindeer reigns. The reindeer flew away. Lyon also got caught in the reigns. Lyon was carried to Santa Claustle. Both Lyon ad Santa fell in the Dance Room. "Let's dance!" said Lyon, sneezing and flipping over Santa many times. While both were flipping, Santa's face was rubbing against the ground. Lyon turned into Opposite Spidermonkey. "AAAH-CHOO!" said Lyon, shooting a web over Santa. Santa stretched out. Lyon turned into Opposite Chromastone. "AAAH-CHOO!" said Lyon, sneezing Santa and making him weak. He turned into Opposite Swampfire. "AAAH-CHOO!" said Lyon, freezing Santa. He turned into Opposite Echo Echo. "AAAH-CHOO!" said Lyon, smashing Santa together. Lyon kept using all the aliens: Opposite Big Chill to trap Santa in lava, Opposite Jetray to stick Santa to the wall, Opposite Goop to trap Santa in blue goo, and Opposite Brainstorm to trap Santa in the ground. A combo of all that turned Santa good again. Lyon flew down as Jetray, then turned back to normal. "I think I'm having my last sneeze" said Lyon, sneezing on Robert. "Let's get you in bed" said Mrs. Niner. The alien computer flashed a blue light. It showed a RNAlien turning the New Year's Baby bad. "It looks like a job for me" said Robert, turning into Silverock. "AAAH-CHOO!" he sneezed. His hands were frozen together. "I'm going to have to get used to that" he said as the episode ended. Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Lyon 9 Category:Holiday Specials